


Time Taking

by 5TERMINA5



Series: Parasyte AU [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Prologue, Random & Short, Wordcount: 500-1.000, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5TERMINA5/pseuds/5TERMINA5
Summary: Finally- as a recount to all of his recent adventures, with the help of many others, he finished it.He finished the book.Or:A very, very short prologue to the Parasyte AU I wrote as part of the original announcement.
Series: Parasyte AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141115
Kudos: 5





	Time Taking

Henry sighed. It was a joyous sound of relief, shared by the many others as the sound swept through the room, some smiling happily while others gave small, tired chuckles.

He slowly put his hands around the hard leather book that had previously been laying on the desk in front of him, feeling his weight sag into the cushioned chair as he gripped it in his hands. The book’s cover was blank, but the golden pens scattered around the desk indicated that the title was being worked on.

With his free hand, he picked up a pen and scribbled the words ‘Multiverse Incorrection’ in large font, hesitantly writing ‘By several authors (you don’t want to know)’ underneath it, some people in the back snickering. He just rolled his eyes as he stood up, pushing the chair behind him.

“Finally,” Henry breathed out quietly, somewhat trembling as he held the book in his hands, treating it very seriously in comparison to what he had just done a moment before. He flipped through the many pages of the book, making sure none were left out or missing before smiling when he realized that nothing was.

“After several rewrites, editing, and multiple attempts at eating it- I’m looking at you, Cucco- we finally finished writing this book!” He grinned, holding it up in the air as if it was some sort of prize that he had earned from a fair. In a way, it was, with all the hard work put into it resulting in the finished product.

He looked around the room, eyes catching onto the many different colorful cast that were gathered around the stacks and stashes of paper, pencils and ink scattered all across the floor. . Some skeletons, a blond man with funny tattoos on his face, several animals including chickens and an axolotl, the list went on…

In order to actually get the project done, he had to take multiple people from alternate timelines of his universe to see certain parts of the ‘story’ in their perspective to give a depth to it. He hoped it all paid off, since it had been a hassle keeping them all calm and working together and not causing any fights.

There were also a few people who had come upon realising that someone had been taking people from different timelines and gathering them all in one place. That had been a fun two-hour long lecture about accidentally corrupting time and space.

“Oh- one moment, I forgot something. Just gotta add one small thing in right here… “ Henry stuck his tongue out in thought as he carefully picked up one of the black pens in a green, plastic cup on the same desk the book was at, looking down at said book and holding it with his free hand.

He turned the pages of the book until it was back at the very first page, and quickly wrote something down in somewhat cursive handwriting, the black ink clear on the bright white page.

**‘Disclaimer: there are many things happening in here, some confusing and others straightforward. There’s one thing that you should keep in mind while reading this, however…’**

**‘Things are just going to get weirder.’**

He closed the book shut with a thud, lightly shoving it into the front pocket of his gray bag as he zipped it up, looking around the room and everyone in it confidently.

It was time to show this to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary- incredibly short. Please read the actual series. I was going to make this exclusive to the Amino version, but... Yeah.


End file.
